A Crush Becomes Something More
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Shuichi and Hiro bring there friend Kara with them to the studio. They had set up a date for her and Ryuichi. Ryuichi takes her out and they begin to become close.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Kara! You're going to be late for school!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back down as I took Shuichi's Nittle Grasper tape out of my vcr. I ran downstairs and grabbed my bookbag walking out the door. "Bye!" I yelled closing the door behind me.

"Bye!" Mom said back.

I had skated to school and saw Shuichi and Hiro sitting at their desks.

"Here Shuichi. Thanks alot for letting me borrow and copy it." I said smiling at him as I handed the tape back.

"Sure, Kara. No problem." Shuichi said smiling at me.

I had sat down in my seat. Which was next to Hiro's and behind Shuichi's.

"You know Kara," Shuichi paused then said smiling at me. "If you want. I can have you and Ryuichi meet. Since you love him so much."

"Shuichi!" I said in a hushed voice as I felt my cheeks turn a crimson red. "He's probably too busy to meet someone like me."

"No he isn't." Shuichi looked at Hiro and smiled at him, "we can ask him after school. Just come with us to the studio."

Hiro smiled back at Shuichi as he said, "yeah Kara. Come with us after school. We can get you into the studio."

"Okay," I said with my cheeks still red.

"Really? So I'm going to meet one of my biggest fans today?" Ryuichi asked Shuichi over the phone. "Well I'd better surprise her good, right?" Ryuichi asked smiling.

"Hiro and I are going to bring her with us after school." Shuichi said over the phone. "Her name is Kara. And she's been a friend of mine. For about basically as long as Hiro has."

"I'll see you guys when you get here later then. Bye Shuichi."

"Bye Ryuichi." Shuichi said hanging up the phone.

Shuichi went back to where Hiro and I were sitting and eating our lunches.

"I just talked to Ryuichi." Shuichi paused then said while looking at me. "I told him we'll be coming there to the studio after school."

"Okay," Hiro said smiling at me.

I just sat there all quiet as I felt my face grow hot.

"Are you alright Kara?" Shuichi asked as he seen how red I had gotten.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I said smiling. "I'm just really nervous about meeting Ryuichi."

"It's okay. There's nothing to be nervous about." Shuichi said smiling at me.

"Yeah, I know. But," I paused as I asked Shuichi looking him in the eyes, "weren't you nervous meeting Eiri Yuki for the first time?"

Shuichi blushed as he said smiling at me, "yeah. I was like that when we first met."

Before we knew it, the bell for lunch and study hall period had ended.

We had gone back to our classroom.

Soon after that, the bell rang for school to end.

I had gone to the phones to call home to Mom.

"Hello?" Mom asked over the receiver.

"Hi Mom. I was calling to let you know I was going to be spending the day with Shuichi and Hiro." I said to her.

"Okay," Mom paused then said. "I'll see you when you come home then."

"Bye," I said hanging up the phone. I turned torwards Hiro and Shuichi and said smiling at them. "She said it's okay."

"Then let's go," Shuichi said smiling at me.

I had grabbed my roller blades and had put them on when we got outside.

Hiro had gotten on his bike. And Shuichi sat behind him. I had grabbed onto the bar that stuck out from underneath him. We had left towards the studio after that.

"Why are you dressing up Ryuichi?" Tohma asked looking at him.

"Shuichi and Hiro are going to bring one of my biggest fans with them to meet me. And I'm going to take her out tonight." Ryuichi said smiling back.

"Hey. I thought I told them they weren't suppose to bring any outsiders in here." Tohma said angrily.

"Relax Tohma." Ryuichi paused then said smiling at him, "it'll be fine."

"If you say so. But she better not mess up anything in here." Tohma said as he left and went back to his office.

"We're here." Shuichi said walking into the studio.

"This place is big." I paused then said, "since this is the first time I've been here."

"Hey Shuichi!" I heard a voice behind us.

All of a sudden I saw Ryuichi hop onto Shuichi's back.

"Hey Ryuichi," Shuichi said smiling at his friend. "This is Kara. My friend I had told you about." Shuichi said smiling at me.

"Hey," Ryuichi said smiling at me as he held his hand out ot me.

"Hi," I said smiling at him feeling my cheeks blush as I placed my hand in his.

_"Wow. She's cute when she blushes."_ Ryuichi thought smiling to himself seeing my face flush.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Kara." He said smiling at me.

"Nice too meet you too, Ryuichi-san." I said smiling at him.

"Please call me Ryuichi." He said smiling at me.

"Okay," I said smiling at him.

Shuichi and Hiroshi had stood there watching and smiling at us.

"Why is nobody in the studios and singing, Shuichi?" Came a voice in the doorway.

"We're coming, K." Shuichi said to this man holding a gun. "I was intorducing one of my friends to Ruyichi-san."

"Oh, I see." K said as he seen me. "Nice to meet you." He said smiling at me.

"Hello," I said to him.

"Shall we go, Kara." Ryuichi said holding his hand out to me.

"Okay," I said nodding my head as I placed my hand in his.

We had gone out of the studio. We had walked to where his motorcycle was parked in the garage. Ryuichi had helped me get on. Then he had gotten on in front of me. "Here you go," he said handing me a helmet.

"Thanks," I said putting the helmet on.

"All set?" He asked smiling at me.

"Yeah," I said smiling as I placed my hands on his sides.

Ryuichi smiled as he said, "you're going to have to hold tighter than that. I drive really fast on the road."

"Okay," I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"That's better." Ryuichi said smiling at me.

I smiled at him as I felt myself blush.

"Okay. Now that we're both set. Let's get out of here." He said starting his motorcycle and drove off onto the road.

As we were driving on the road. I could feel my heart beat fast as I had thought of being so close to Ryuichi.

Tohma had looked out his office window seeing Ryuichi leave on his motorcycle with me sitting behind him.

"She didn't stay here for very long. She must have came right after I was done talking to Ryuichi. Then they must have left right after they met." He said as he sat down in his chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I wonder where Ryuichi will take Kara?" Shuichi asked Hiro as they took a few minutes break from their rehearsal.

"I'm not sure." Hiro paused then said smiling at Shuichi, "Kara will probably love it no matter where Ryuichi takes her."

"Yeah, that's true." Shuichi paused then said, "it might be too early to even think this but, I hope they will get together."

Hiro laughed as he said, "that might be another dream come true for Kara."

"Yeah. That's why I want it to happen. I want her to be happy with Ryuichi." Shuichi paused then said smiling, "she might not be related to me. But I think of her like a sister."

"Yeah, I can agree with that. Kara knows basically everything about us. Just like we know basically everything about her." Hiro said smiling back at Shuichi.

Ryuichi had stopped off at a resturant. He had gotten off of his motorcycle then turned towards me.

"Let me help you, Kara." Ryuichi said grabbing my waist and began to lift me up off of the seat.

I had grabbed onto Ryuichi's shoulders as he lifted me off of the motorcycle.

I could feel our bodies brush against eachother as Ryuichi gently placed me on the ground.

"Thank you, Ryuichi." I said looking up at him as I smiled feeling my cheeks blush at the closeness of our bodies.

"You're welcome." He said smiling back at me. He had walked me into the resteraunt still holding onto my hand. He went up to the man at the front checking reservations for the people. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" the man asked.

"Is our table ready? Ryuichi asked as he smiled towards me. "Last name Sakuma."

"Let me see. Sakuma. Sakuma. Ahh, here it is." The man then rung the bell signaling for a waiter to come up to him. "Please take Mr. Sakuma and his date to table thirty-six in the non-smoking section."

"Please fallow me." The man said leading us to our table.

Ryuichi had pulled out my seat for me and had pushed it back in as I sat down in it.

"Thank you, Ryuichi." I said smiling at him.

"You're welcome Kara." Ryuichi said smiling back at me.

All of a sudden I had heard whispers from the other people all around us. And all of them were from the women in the resturant.

_"I can't beleive Ryuichi-san would take someone like that out."_

_"She doesn't look like she deserves to be next to Ryuichi-san."_

_"She's too ugly to be with Ryuichi-san."_

Ryuichi heard that last remark and looked towards the person who spoke.

He had then stood up and came over to me. He held his hand out to me. I had hung my head down in shame at hearing the whispers. "Let's get out of here Kara. I had suddenly lost my appetite."

I had looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me.

I placed my hand in his and had gotten up.

The waiter had just gotten to our table as we were leaving.

"Mr. Sakuma? Where are you going?" The waiter asked.

"I had lost my appetite from hearing how your customers talked about my date." Ryuichi said angrily then left the resturant. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Kara. I didn't think that would happen. Those girls were out of line saying those things about you."

"It's alright Ryuichi." I said smiling at him. "I'm just happy to be able to get to meet you and have some fun with you."

"How about we go to the movies?" Ryuichi asked.

"Okay," I said.

"Let's go then." Ryuichi said smiling at me as he got on his motorcycle.

We had driven off down the road.

We had gone to the movies. Ryuichi had picked out one. I didn't care which one it was as long as I was able to see it with him.

We had decided to sit in the last row. We had sat on the small couch. Instead of sitting in the individual seats.

Ryuichi wrapped his arm around me and held me close.

My heart was beating so hard at his arm being around me.

"Is it okay if we sit like this Kara?" Ryuichi asked smiling down at me.

I looked up at him and nodded my head as I blushed.

Ryuichi smiled back down at me as he said, "you know, Kara. You are really cute when you blush." He paused then asked looking seriously at me as he placed his hand on my cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

"I-," I said as my heart started pounding hard in my chest.

Time seemed to stop as Ryuichi placed his hand on my cheek. I had felt my eyes close as I felt his lips lightly brush against mine.

Both of us opened our eyes wide and pulled back to look at eachother as we felt the electricity of the kiss.

"Wow. That was amazing," Ryuichi paused then said smiling at me. "Your lips are really soft Kara."

"Thanks." I said softly. "Your lips are soft too. You had given me my first kiss, Ryuichi." I said blushing.

"I'm glad I did." Ryuichi said smiling at me.

I had smiled back as I laid my head against his chest. I smiled as I felt Ryuichi wrap his arm around me. As he held me closer to him.

"It feels like we're really a couple Ryuichi." I said blushing.

"What would you say if I told you, I wanted to be with you?" Ryuichi asked with a serious tone in his voice.

I looked up at him as I asked, "are you saying that you like me? Even though this is our first date?"

"Yeah. I'm saying I like you, Kara." Ryuichi paused then said smiling as he looked towards me. "I really like you. And I want to get to know more about you."

I smiled as I said, "it feels like I'm dreaming."

"Then I'll wake you up. So you know that you're not dreaming." Ryuichi said as he bent his head towards mine again and had kissed me on the lips.

_"Wow,"_ I thought feeling Ryuichi's lips on mine. _"This is not a dream. It's real. I'm really being kissed by a man I've been in love with since junior high."_

"Are you awake now?" Ryuichi asked smiling at me.

"Yes," I said smiling at him as I blushed.

Ryuichi smilied at me as he had leaned towards my lips once again. And pressed his lips against mine.

"That was good work everyone," K said smiling at Hiro, Shuichi, and Fujisaki.

"I wonder where Kara and Ryuichi are now?" Shuichi asked Hiro and Fujisaki.

"Maybe they're at the movies or something." Hiro said.

"Ryuichi-san is on a date?" Fujisaki asked cause he didn't hear what happened since he came after Ryuichi and I left.

"Yeah," Shuichi paused then said. "Kara loves him as much as I love Yuki. So I thought it might be good for her to have a small dream come true."

"It sounds like you like Kara, Shuichi-kun." Fujisaki said.

"She's one of my best friends. Hiro and I have known her for as long as we've known eachother. She's like a little sister to us. That's why I want her to be happy and be with the man she loves." Shuichi said smiling at Fujisaki.

"I see," Fujisaki said smiling back at Shuichi.

Ryuichi and I had arrived back at the studio.

Shuichi and Hiro had seen the looks on our faces and knew something good had happened.

"Welcome back Kara, Ryuichi." Shuichi said smiling at us.

We looked towards Shuichi and Hiro. I smiled as I said, "thanks Shuichi, Hiro."

"Sure Kara." They both said smiling at me.

I smiled at them as I kissed them on their cheeks.

"I take it something very good happened to you." Shuichi said smiling as he felt me kiss his cheek

"Yeah," I said smiling back at Ryuichi and blushed.

Ryuichi smiled back and said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Thanks alot Shuichi, Hiro. I'm glad you guys had brought Kara to meet me. And because of you guys. We're together."

Shuichi and Hiro had surprised looks on their faces. And then they smiled at me and said, "we're glad for you Kara."

"What's going on here?" Tohma asked standing in the doorway.

"Kara and I just came back from our date." Ryuichi said smiling at Tohma.

"Ahh i see. How did it go?" Tohma asked smiling.

"It was great. Kara and I are together." Ryuichi paused then said with a serious look on his face. "I guess you can say it was love at first sight for us."

Tohma looked surprisingly towards Ryuichi.

"I see. Congradulations you guys." Tohma said.

Thanks." Ryuichi said smiling as I bowed to him.

"Well, Hiro and I are out of here. Wanna come Kara? Were going to go to my apartment." Shuichi said looking at me.

"I'd like to. But I have to get home to Mom. She probably has dinner waiting for me." I said to them.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow at school then. Goodnight, Kara." Shuichi paused then said, "bye Ryuichi."

"Bye Shuichi. Bye Hiro." Ryuichi and I both said to them.

"How about I give you a ride home?" Ryuichi asked smiling at me.

"Okay," I said smiling at him.

We had left and went to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"This is a nice house you have, Kara." Ryuichi said as he helped me off of his bike.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him. "Mom, I'm home!" I said walking into the door.

All of a sudden. There was a loud crash in the living room.

Ryuichi had seen my face become white at hearing the noise.

We had gone to the living room where I saw my mom was knocked unconscious.

"Mom!" I yelled running to her.

"Get out of here Kara and call the cops." Mom said in a barely audible whisper.

I looked and saw my father in a drunken state.

"Get out of our house! You don't belong here!" I said angrily.

"Shut up bitch!" Yukishiro yelled about to backhand me.

His palm was stopped within inches from my face.

I looked and saw Ryuichi standing in front of me blocking Yukishiro's attack.

"Ryuichi," I said as I seen him in front of me.

"Who is this guy Kara?" Ryuichi asked looking deadly towards my father.

"My Father. He's supposed to be in jail after Mom had divorced him." I said looking at Ryuichi. I paused then asked, "how did you get out of jail!"

"Like this," Yukishiro said revealing a knife.

I felt my body move towards Ryuichi and Yukishiro. The sharp impact was almost too much to bare. As I was stabbed in the stomache.

Ryuichi had seen what happened. And with a blinding rage that came up out of him. He began punching Yukishiro into the ground. Soon Yukishiro was knocked out with blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

"Kara!" Mom yelled as she came towards me.

"I'm okay Mom. But we had better call the cops to have him be taken away again." I said holding my stomache.

Mom had called the police and told them what happened and that they also need to bring an ambulance.

"We shall be there soon." The officer said over the phone.

-----------------------------------------------

The officers had taken Yukishiro to prison instead of jail. He was charged with one count of murder and two counts with attempted murdeer. Mom had gone with Ryuichi and I to the hospital.

Ryuichi had gone to the phones and had called Shuichi's house.

"Hello?" Yuki answered the phone.

"Yuki, it's Ryuichi. Where's Shuichi and Hiro?" Ryuichi asked.

"Just a second Ryuichi." Yuki paused then yelled, "Shuichi! Ryuichi's on the phone for you!"

"Hello?" Shuichi asked picking up the phone.

"Shuichi. Come to the hospital. Kara's hear." Ryuichi said.

"What happened!" Shuichi asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

Hiro and Yuki looked at Shuichi as they heard his voice change.

"Her father had escaped from jail. He had attacked her Mother and almost stabbed me. Kara had blocked his attack and now is here in the hospital." Ryuichi said.

"We're on our way." Shuichi said hanging up the phone.

"Shuichi? What's going on?" Hiro asked seeing his face with anger in his eyes.

"Kara's in the hospital. Her father escaped from jail and attacked her Mother. Then he almost attacked Ryuichi. Kara protected Ryuichi and is now in the hospital." Shuichi said angrily.

"What!" Hiro and Yuki both asked shocked.

They had left soon after.

------------------------------------------------

"Ryuichi. how is she?" Shuichi asked walking up to him.

"Don't know." Ryuichi said sadly.

"Karen-san? How are you?" Hiroshi asked sitting next to her.

"I'll be okay, Hiroshi." Mom paused then said, "as long as Kara's alright."

"Is there a Miss Karen here?" A doctor asked walking up to where Mom and everyone was waiting.

"Miss Kara is fine. She had just woken up. She had a puncture wound. But it wasn't too serious. We had stitched up the wound and gave her some medicine for her pain." The doctor paused then asked looking at Ryuichi. "Are you Mr. Sakuma?"

"Yes."

"Miss Kara asked to see you first." The doctor said. He had shown Ryuichi where my room was.

"Kara?" Ryuichi asked walking towards my bed.

I had opened my eyes hearing Ryuichi's voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm okay. Because of what you did today." Ryuichi said holding my hand.

"I'm glad," I said smiling.

"Kara. I'm glad you're alright," Ryuichi said kissing me gently.

"And I'm glad you're alright." I said smiling back at him.

"Shuichi, Hiro, and Yuki are here also with your Mom." Ryuichi said as he sat down next to me.

"Is Mom okay? I would have asked to see her first. But I didn't, cause I wanted her to rest." I said.

"She's okay Kara." Ryuichi said smiling at me.

"I'm glad." I said.

Ryuichi looked and seen how tired I looked. _"She must be exhausted. Even though it wasn't a serious wound. She had lost a lot fo blood."_ He smiled and said seeing my eyes closed, "goodnight Kara."

I opened my eyes and saw Ryuichi walk towards the door.

"Ryuichi?" I paused then asked as he looked back at me. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure." He said smiling. "I'll be back. I'm just going to let your Mom and the other guys know how you are."

"Okay." I said smiling back at him.

---------------------------------------------------

"So Kara's alright?" Shuichi asked looking at Ryuichi as he walked up to him.

"Yeah. She's just a little weak from the loss of blood. She's resting right now. I'm going to stay with her tonight." Ryuichi said.

"I'm glad." Shuichi paused then asked showing anger in his eyes. "Where is that bastard who hurt her!"

"I heard the police took him to prison." Ryuichi said. He had seen Shuichi's eyes fill with intense hatred. "Shuichi?"

Hiro and Yuki had looked towards Shuichi. Their eyes opened wide at seeing his anger.

"I'm going outside." Shuichi said leaving the hospital.

"He's really pissed off." Yuki paused then said, "the only other time when he was that pissed off. Was when the members of ASK had a problem with us."

---------------------------------------------------

Shuichi had walked outside. He found a bench and had laid down on it closing his eyes.

"You alright?" Yuki asked walking up to him.

Shuichi opened his eyes and saw Yuki staring down at him.

"Yeah. I guess." Shuichi said sitting up. "I just can't help but think this is somehow my fault."

"Why do you think that?" Yuki asked.

"Because Kara had gotten hurt because she had gone out on a date with Ryuichi-san."

"Shuichi," Ryuichi said behind him.

Shuichi had gotten up and looked behind him.

"Ryuichi-san. I didn't mean it that way. I'm glad she was able to go out with you. And you guys are together. But-" Shuichi stopped as Ryuichi placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Shuichi." Ryuichi paused then said smiling at him. "You had made us very happy. I have never been any happier besides singing on stage." Ryuichi paused then said, "the only one who's to blame is her bastard father."

Let's go back inside." Yuki said to Shuichi and Ryuichi.

"Okay," Shuichi said.

They had gone back inside the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------

Ryuichi had gone back inside the hospital. He had gone to my room and saw Mom and I talking.

Mom looked towards the door. She smiled at seeing Ryuichi. "Ryuichi-san. Come on in."

Ryuichi walked in and sat down next to Mom.

"Kara had just fallen asleep." Mom paused then said, "she was telling me about what happened today. How you guys met and became together."

"Is it okay that we are?" Ryuichi asked looking at Mom. "I mean I am older than her. And I am happy I met her." Ryuichi paused then said blushing as he looked at Mom. "I'm really glad I got to meet Kara. I had fallen in love at first sight with her."

"It's okay by me. This is the happiest I've seen her. Except for when she hung out with Shuichi and Hiroshi." Mom paused then said, "Kara had a terrible childhood. It's the main reason I had divorced her father. He was always on a drunken rampage. When he had fought with me. I could handle the damage he did. But one night. He had gone after Kara as she slept in her room. He started calling her every name in the book and had slapped her around. She had begun to fight back against him. And that was when one of my worst nightmares had almost come true." Mom paused then said looking towards me, "we had lived in an apartment complex. We lived on the sixth floor in the building. He had grabbed Kara by the neck and had thrown her out the window."

Ryuichi's eyes opened wide at hearing what Mom had said.

"By some miracle. And I thank God everyday that she was spared any more damage. She had survived with the only damage done to her was a broken leg and wrist. But she had hit her head during the fall also. She has no memory of the incident."

"Then if she had no memeory of what happened. How did she know that bastard was her father?" Ryuichi asked.

"Because he had still lived with us until a month later when he was taken to jail. We had moved here and I had Kara transfer into a different school and changed her last name to my maiden name. And she had become best friends with Shuichi and Hiroshi during that year."

"I see," Ryuichi said. "I'm surprised she has gone through something that horrible. She seems to have a strong will. Especially with what she did today. But I'm glad she doesn't remeber that incident."

"So am I." Mom paused then said looking at Ryuichi and said smiling at him. "I'm glad Kara was able to have a dream of hers come true. I'm glad she could meet someone like you Ryuichi-san." Mom paused then said getting up. "I'll leave you two alone now,"she said placing her hand on Ryuichi's shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Karen-san." Ryuichi said back to Mom as he bowed to her.

Ryuichi smiled and had taken out Kumagoro and had laid it down next to me.

Ryuichi had leaned over and kissed my lips gently.

He opened his eyes in surprise as he felt my hand brush lightly into his hair. He pulled away and looked at me. He saw me smiling at him. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"No," I paused then said. "I was awake the whole time you and Mom were talking. I just didn't open my eyes so you guys thought I was asleep."

"I see," Ryuichi said.

"Ryuichi-chan?" I asked sitting up and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I was thinking since you were up the whole time." Ryuichi paused then said looking at me in the eyes, "I was wondering if you rememvbered that incident with that bastard."

"I had remebered that incident because I had a dream about it a long time ago." I paused then said, "that's why I had reacted the way I did back there. I didn't want Mom to get hurt by that bastard. I certaintly didn't want him to hurt you." I paused then said, "I would never be able to forgive myself if he did that to you. So I had to protect you from him with the only way I could think of at that moment."

"Kara," Ryuichi paused then said. "You didn't ha-"

He was cut off as I claimed his lips in a kiss.

Ryuichi's eyes opened wide feeling the passion of the kiss. _"Kara,"_ he thought returning the kiss with as much passion as I was giving him.

It had felt like we had exchanged our thoughts and feelings for eachother in the kiss. Ryuichi had ran his hand over my body as I opened my mouth to him intensifying the kiss.

Mom had walked into the room forgetting to tell Ryuichi something. But at the moment. She couldn't think of what it was as she smiled in happiness at seeing Ryuichi and I kiss eachother. She had closed the door quietly and whispered, "I'm glad for you Kara."

Shuichi, Hiroshi, and Yuki had seen Mom's expression.

"Is everything alright Karen-san?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah," Mom paused then said. "I'm just glad Kara can be happy with Ryuichi-san."

"Me too." Shuichi said smiling back.

Shuichi and everyone decided to stay in the hospital for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor had examined my body for the past three days. By the third day I was able to go home.

Mom had come to pick me up.

Ryuichi would have come. But he was busy working at the studio with Shuichi and Hiroshi.

"Did you want to go anywhere?" Mom asked.

"Would it be okay if we went to go and see Ryuichi and the others at work. I don't think they know I'm out of the hospital yet."

"Sure," Mom said smiling while thinking, _"I hope she'll like the surprise they have in store for her."_

----------------------------------------

"Is everything ready?" Shuichi asked Hiroshi and Fujisaki.

"Almost," Hiroshi said smiling.

"Here's the cake," Ryuichi said bringing in a large cake saying, 'WELCOME HOME KARA!'.

Shuichi smiled as he saw a design of Kumagoro on the cake.

"All done Shuichi," Fujisaki said as he hung up the last balloon.

"Okay." Shuichi said smiling.

"The guest of honor had just arrived." Tohma said as he looked out the window.

"I'll go and bring her," Ryuichi said smiling as he left the room.

--------------------------------------------

Mom had helped me walk into the building. She smiled as she saw Ryuichi coming around the corner. "Hi Ryuichi-san."

"Hello Karen-san." Ryucihi said smiling at Mom. Ryuichi held his hand out to me and smiled as I placed my hand in his. "I've missed you. Welcome home, Kara." Ryuichi said as he kissed me gently.

"I've missed you too. I'm glad to be home." I said as Ryuichi pulled away from my lips.

"Come on. Let's go." Ryuichi said taking his headband off and tied it around me. I felt his fingers intertwine with mine as he lead me to where he wanted to go.

We had stopped a few minutes later.

"Ready?" Ryuichi asked.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"Okay," Ryuichi said untying the blindfold.

I opened my eyes and saw Shuichi, Hiroshi, Fujisaki, Yuki, K, Tohma, Sakano, Ayaka, and Noriko.

"Welcome home Kara." Everyone said smiling at me.

"Thank you, everyone." I said bowing to them as I smiled.

"You're welcome, Kara." Shuichi and Hiroshi both said as they came up to hug me.

"Shall we open up the gifts?" Ryuichi asked smiling.

"Gifts?" I asked lookiing at him. "You guys didn't have to do that."

"I know." Ryuichi said smiling at me. "But we wanted to."

"Let's start opeing the gifts." Shuichi said smiling.

----------------------------------------

I had finished opeing up the gifts about an hour later.

I had gotten a guitar from Hiroshi. Shuichi had gotten me a pair of diamond earrings. My other gifts were copies of Yuki's books, which he autographed for me. A lifetime backstage pass from Tohma to any of N-Gs music groups (including Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck of course). Ayaka had bought me a dress and was able to introduce herself to me. Noriko had bought me a keyboard and wanted to start teaching me how to play it. Sakano, Fujisaki, and K had all pitched in and had bought me a pool table.

"You guys didn't have to give this much stuff." I said blushing.

"We know. But we wanted to." Ryuichi said wrapping his arms around me. "Besides," he paused then said with a gleam in his eye. "I didn't give you your other present."

"Other present?" I asked.

"This one," Ryuichi said showing me a diamond ring.

"Ryuichi-chan?" I asked looking up at him.

Ryuichi smiled as he held my left hand. "Will you marry me?"

"I," I paused then said. "This feels like a dream come true." I said smiling at him.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Ryuichi asked.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head.

Everyone started clapping as they watched Ryuichi slip the ring on my ringfinger.

I was so happy at the day. I never noticed tears were falling from my eyes. Until Ryuichi reached towards my face and had wiped them away.

The next instant I felt Ryuichi claim my lips in a passionate kiss.

Everyone smiled at us.

--------------------------------------------

Ryuichi and I had left the studio by midnight.

"Thank you, Ryuichi-chan. I had really loved this whole day."

"Kara?" Ryuichi asked as he held my body close to his.

I could feel my body react to his intimacy.

I smiled up at him and asked as my fingers intertwined around his neck, "are you asking me something?"

"What do you think I'm asking?" Ryuichi asked kissing my neck gently.

"To make my body yours?" I asked raspily as I felt Ryuichi slide his tounge further down my neck reaching my shoulders.

"Will you say yes to it?" Ryuichi asked smiling down at me.

"Yes. You can make me yours." I said kissing him passionately.

Ryuichi smiled as we had dirven to my house.

"Welcome home, Kara. I was just getting ready to go to bed." Mom said kissing me.

"Mom," I paused then asked. "Would it be okay if Ryuichi had spent the night?"

"It's okay by me." Mom said smiling at us. "Goodnight Ryuichi-san." She said bowing to Ryuichi.

"Goodnight, Karen-san." Ryuichi said smiling at Mom.

Ryuichi and I had gone to my room. I smiled as he picked me up and laid me down on my bed. He bent down as he slid his body over mine and kissed my lips. I had began unbuttoning his buckle that was at his waist.

Ryuichi had brushed his hand across my upper body as he rested his hand against the swell of flesh on my chest.

I arched my back to get more of his touch to try and extinguish the fire burning inside.

"Are you alright Kara?" Ryuichi asked as he slid his tounge acrossed my flesh.

"I feel hot," I whispered raspily.

"Do you like this feeling?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes," I whispered as I looked up at him feeling my face flushed with heat.

"Then how about this feeling?" He asked trailing his hand downwards towards my legs.

I gasped as I opened my legs to a new sensation my body had never felt. "Ryu-," I gasped as he claimed my lips in a passionate kiss.

Both of us could feel our bodies react instantly as we had touched skin to skin. I had opened my body and Ryuichi had taken the invitation giving both of us pure pleasure we had to kiss feircly to keep the noise from leaving my room.

Our bodies had begun to relax as Ryuichi had slid out of me.

"Did you enjoy that Kara?" Ryuichi asked as he brushed a few strands of hair from my eyes.

"Yes." I pused then said smiling at him. "Thank you Ryuichi. I love you."

"I love you too, Kara. I'm glad you liked it." He paused then said smiling at me. "I had wanted this day to be a special day for you." He said as he laid down next to me and had brought me on top of him.

We had fallen asleep holding eachother.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuichi and I had gone to the dance our high school was throwing. We had gone with Shuichi and Yuki. Hiroshi had taken Ayaka with him. They had decided to ride on his motorcycle while Eiri had driven us to the dance in his car.

Shuichi had gotten out of his seat up front. He pushed his seat forward and held his hand out to me. I had grabbed it and had gotten out of the backseat.

Ryuichi had gotten out behind Eiri and came over to me.

I smiled as I felt him slide his hand around my waist and brought my body close to his.

I could feel his hardness pressing against me. I heard Ryuichi give a low groan as he felt my body pressed against his.

Shuichi and Yuki went inside to meet up with Hiro and Ayaka.

I turned and smiled at Ryuichi. He smiled down at me and brought his lips to mine in a deep kiss. "Kara," Ryuichi whispered hotly against my skin..

"Are we going to join the others?" I asked raspily as I felt by body react to Ryuichi's kisses.

"Are we able to with how our bodies are now?" Ryuichi asked as he nibbled against my ear.

"I don't think so." I whispered raspily as my body began shivvering from the pleasure we were giving eachother. Even though it was small carresses. Each touch sent electricity down my spine.

-----------------------------------------------

Hiroshi and Ayaka had met up with Eiri and Shuichi.

"Didn't Kara come with you guys?" Hiroshi asked.

Shuichi smled and said, "she's outside with Ryuichi-san."

"Ahh, I see. Are they going to make a late entrance? Or are they having a 'dance' of their own in a more private area?" Hiroshi asked smiling.

"I think it's the second guess." Shuichi said smiling.

"Um, hi Shuichi-kun." Ayashi said walking up to him.

_"Oh no. She must have overheard."_ Shuichi thought feeling anger growing in the pit of his stomache. "What do you want Ayashi?"

"Oh nothing really. I had overheard Sakuma-san was here."

"He's with his girlfriend. I don't think he's going to be here tonight." Shuichi said.

"Really where is he? I _really _wanted to give him something I made."

"How about I give it to him when he's around." Shuichi said.

As Shuichi and Ayashi were talking. Hiroshi had snuck outside and went to Yuki's car.

He had seen Ryuichi and I kissing by it.

"Hey Kara, Ryuichi. You guys should go somewhere to hide." Hiroshi said looking at us.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ayashi is looking for Ryuichi." Hiroshi said.

"Is she here now?" I asked.

"I'm not sure how long Shuichi can hold her off. So she's bound to come out here." Hiroshi said.

"I already see her." I said seeing Ayashi walking towards us.

Hiroshi had seen my eyes flash in anger.

"Sakuma-san. I'm glad you're here." Ayashi pushed inbetween Ryuichi and I. "I've always wanted to meet you." She said smiling sweetly at Ryuichi.

"Um, it's nice to, meet, you." Ryuichi said in a sentence that sounded more like a question.

"Is there something you needed Ayashi? Because if there isn't. I'd like to get back to hanging with my boyfriend." I said walking between them.

"I see." She said in an ignorant tone. "Ryuichi-san? Since you aren't with her. Care to join me?" She asked reaching up and almost brushed her hand against his arm.

Ryuichi was about to say something until he saw my hand move and grabbed Ayashi's wrist.

"I don't think you understood what I said, Ayashi." I said looking at her.

------------------------------------

Shuichi walked outside with Yuki and Ayaka.

"Uh oh." Shuichi said watching Ayashi flirting with Ryuichi and ignoring me.

All of a sudden he had seen Ayashi throw a punch out to me.

-----------------------------------

"Why don't you go and leave Sakuma-san with a real woman, Kara." Ayashi said throwing a punch at me.

"Do you really think I'll let you take Ryuichi away? You're wrong on that." I said smiling at her. I had jumped backwards as she threw a punch towards my stomache.

I landed with a sharp pain in my wound that had just started to really heal.

Ayashi watched me wince and smiled evily.

"What's wrong with your stomache, Kara?" She paused then asked smiling, "does that wound hurt you?"

_"How does she know about it?"_ I thought to myself. "What are you talking about?"

"I know about the wound your father gave you. You don't know how he found your house do you?"

"Did you-?" I asked with rage burning in my eyes.

"I can be 'very persuassive' to older men. Especially to the jail guards." She said smiling evily at me.

_"She was the one who set my father free. She was the reason Mom was hurt that day and almost Ryuichi. I'll never forgive her."_ I thought angrily.

"Your father was very easy to perssue." Ayashi said laughing evily.

"Bitch!" I swore in anger.

"Watch who your talking to Kara. If I want, I can have your Mother be killed."

I had frozen by what Ayashi said. Ryuichi and the others saw the fear and rage in my eyes.

"Leave her, Ryuichi, and my friends out of this." I said angrily. "This is between you and me. It always has been Ayashi."

"Pretty soon, you'll have noone to protect you." She said laughing.

"I don't need anyone's protection. I'm fine with fighting on my own." I said angrily.

"Is that so?" Ayashi asked running towards me and threw a punch towards me.

"Bitch!" I said blocking her fist and swung my foot towards her face.

Ryuichi and the others saw it connect. Ryuichi smiled at seeing Ayashi fall backwards with blood dripping from her mouth.

I went up to Ayashi with rage in my eyes. I had grabbed her throat and spoke to her as she grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"If you _ever _threaten any member of my family again." I paused then said smiling evily, "you'll have to answer to me again and I won't be this nice. Next time, I'll put you in the hospital for a very long time."

I had gotten up and smiled seeing Ayashi knocked out.

I had walked over to Ryuichi and the others.

Ryuichi looked at my dress and saw it was bloody from the waist down.

"Kara!" Ryuichi yelled catching me in his arms.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little tired." I said falling asleep.

"Let's take her to the hospital." Ryuichi said picking me up.

Shuichi and the others had seen my dress becoming red with blood.

"Okay." Shuichi said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: This would be the first time I dedicated any chapters/ stories to anyone. But I wanted to dedicate this chapter to DxInsider. They had given me the idea of Kara being pregnant. I didn't intend to have her be pregnant until one of the later chapters (whenever I get an idea for them ). So I hope you like this chapter. And I hope everyone else will like this chapter as well. Thank you to everyone who has commented and read the story so far.**_

_**SailorScorpio01**_

Ryuichi had driven to the hospital as Shuichi and Hiroshi sat in the back seat holding me. So I wouldn't move too sudden and injure myself.

"It'll be alright Kara-chan." Shuichi said smiling at me.

"That was pretty stupid of me to act so rash when my injury was just starting to heal." I said flinching in reaction to the pain in my stomache. "But I couldn't control my anger when I found out how that bastard got out." I said the last few words in gasps as I felt immense pain where the wound was located.

"Kara-chan, calm down. Or you'll make your injury worse." Shuichi said as he looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"Alright," I said as I closed my eyes trying to relax.

---------------------------------------------

Ryuichi had parked the car in the visitors parking space.

"We're here," he said turning off the ignition as he pulled the key out of the car.

Shuichi handed me to Ryuichi and had gotten out of the car with Hiroshi.

Yuki and Ayaka had parked next to us and had gotten out of their car.

-------------------------------------------

"Excuse me. We need a doctor," Ryuichi said as he walked up to the front desk.

"What's the problem?" The nurse asked.

"My girlfriend had injured herself." Ryuichi said to the nurse. "She needs a doctor immediately."

"What's wrong with her?" "

"She's bleeding from a wound in her stomache." Ryuichi said.

The nurse had seen how I looked and called for assistance. A group of doctors came up to where Ryuichi and the others were waiting.

"I'm sorry no one can come into the ER." One of the doctors said.

Then they had left Ryuichi and everyone else in the waiting room.

-------------------------------------------------

Three and a half hours had passed until the head doctor came into the waiting room.

"They are alright," the doctor said said as he walked up to Ryuichi and the others.

"What do you mean 'they'?" Ryuichi paused then said, "we didn't bring anyone else but Kara injured."

"Miss Kara is in the early stages of pregnancy." The doctor said looking at Ryuichi and the others.

"We have been together for over a month. But-" Ryuichi paused then said looking at the doctor. "We were always careful about that stuff."

"If you'd like to see her. I can show you where her room will be." The doctor said.

Ryuichi and the others just nodded still shocked from what they had just learned.

---------------------------------------------------

About twenty minutes later. The doctors had brought me into the room I was staying in. I was still asleep when they laid me on the bed. Ryuichi had sat in the chair next to my bed and placed my hand in his and squeezed it gently. He smiled as he felt my hand reflex and placed my fingers around his hand.

Shuichi and Hiro had smiled as they saw my reaction to Ryuichi holding my hand.

"Ryuichi-san? What's the matter?" Karen asked as she walked into the room. "Shuichi-chan had called me and said Kara was injured. What happened at the dance?"

Shuichi looked at Mom and told her what had happened up until they arrived at the hospital.

"I see. She has always been the type of person to go out of the way to defend her friends and family from anyone who does harm to them. As we all know with how she had protected Ryuichi-san from her Father." Karen said.

"But there was something she has that none of us even knew. I don't think Kara knows of it either." Ryuichi said as he looked down at the ground.

"What are you talking about Ryuichi-san?" Karen asked looking at him as he bowed his head towards the ground.

"Kara-chan is going to be a mother," Ryuichi said looking at Karen. "We were always so careful when we were together. I'm sorry." He said bowing his head apologetically.

"It's okay, Ryuichi-san." Karen said smiling at him. "I think Kara-chan will be happy when she hears of this news. What I want for her is her happiness."

"Karen-san?" Ryuichi asked looking at her.

"If Kara was younger and not considered an adult right now. I would be angry with both of you. But I have always allowed Kara to make her own decisions. And she had always chosen what she had felt was right for herself. And with every choice she made. Everything she did was a good decision that never got herself into trouble." Karen paused then said looking at Ryuichi and the others, "why don't you guys go and rest for a bit. I'll come and get you when Kara wakes up. If you keep worrying over her as your doing now. You'll make yourselves sick."

"Okay," Ryuichi said as he, Shuichi, and Hiro went to the waiting room.

--------------------------------------------------------

Three hours had passed until Mom came into the waiting room to get Ryuichi and the others.

"Kara's awake now." Karen paused then said, "I didn't tell her anything about what we had found out earlier. I decided you can tell her yourself." She said smiling at Ryuichi.

"I see," Ryuichi paused then said. "I wonder how she's going to take it."

"I think if Kara truely loves you like I know she does. She'll be very happy about it." Karen said smiling at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi smiled back as he had gone to my room.

_"Knock. Knock."_

I looked towards the door and smiled seeing Ryuichi standing in the doorway.

"Hi," I said whispering as I smiled at him.

"Hi," Ryuichi said walking over and sat down in one of the chairs next to my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My stomache is sore and my throat is dry. But I'm okay." I said smiling.

Ryuichi got up and grabbed a paper cup and went to the sink in the room.

"Here," Ryuichi said as he brought the cup to my lips.

"Thanks,": I said after taking a few sips, finishing the water.

"Kara-chan. I need to tell you something very serious." Ryuichi said looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at him seeing his serious expression.

"I have to apologise to you. I had given you something and don't know if you'll accept the gift or not." Ryuichi said bending his head down.

"Given me a gift?" I asked. "Ryuichi-chan? What's the matter?"

"You're going to have a child." Ryuichi paused then said, "one of the doctors doing the operation to fix the wound on your stomache had informed us of the news earlier."

"But why are you apologizing to me about giving me a child?" I asked getting the feeling he was not happy about giving me a child.

"Because, I wasn't sure if you'd accept the child or not."

"I love this child." I whispered tp myself.

"What?" Ryuichi asked looking at me.

I looked at Ryuichi and smiled as I held his hand. "I love our child. It's one of the most precious gifts you had given me. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ryuichi said smiling at me.

Ryuichi had gotten up and went towards my door. "Why don't you get some more sleep. I'll go and tell everyone how you're doing."

"Okay. Goodnight, Ryuichi-chan."

"Goodnight, Kara." Ryuichi said as he closed my door.


End file.
